The 1988 Plant Molecular Biology (PMB) Gordon Conference is to be held at Proctor Academy, Andover, NH, June 12 through June 17. The PMB Gordon Conference plays a central role in the development of the plant molecular biology field by promoting communication and collaboration between the leading investigators working on both basic scientific and applied agricultural problems. The format of the Gordon Conference and the atmosphere at Proctor Academy insure maximum personal contact and discussion while emphasizing presentation of the latest unpublished data. The 1988 conference will assemble the foremost investigators in the field with special interest in the molecular biology of the genes controlling diverse plant metabolic pathways, in engineering changes in these pathways and in novel mechanisms controlling the expression of genes and gene products. Money is requested to help defer travel and living expenses for 12 invited speakers for this conference (four foreign and eight from the U.S.).